Maximilian Veers
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Denon | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Imperial Army General | bijnaam = | functie = AT-AT Combat Coordinator | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,93 meter 82 kilogram | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = E-11 Blaster Rifle | vervoer = AT-AT Walker | affiliatie = Galactic Empire | era = }} thumb|250px|General Veers Maximilian Veers was één van de meest bekwame Imperial Army Officers tijdens de Galactic Civil War. General Veers was de aanvoerder van Blizzard Force tijdens de Battle of Hoth in 3 ABY. In Blizzard One, de leidinggevende AT-AT Walker blies Veers de Rebel Shield Generator op zodat Darth Vader massaal kon landen met de Snowtroopers. Biografie Maximilian Veers werd geboren op Denon en vervoegde het Galactic Empire in het leger. Veers die gehuwd was en vader was, werd al snel beschouwd als een modelofficier. Hij behaalde promotie na promotie door zijn moed en sluwheid. Veers nam deel aan verschillende gevechten zoals tegen de Zalorians op Zaloriis en op Culroon III. Na de strijd op Culroon III werd Veers gepromoveerd tot generaal. Zijn specialiteit was de AT-AT Walker. Veers diende aan boord van de Death Star I, maar was niet aan boord toen het station werd opgeblazen boven Yavin. De dood van talloze hoge officieren zorgde ervoor dat de loopbaan van Veers een boost kreeg. Als generaal moest hij een gouverneur opsporen die het Empire had verraden en moest hij voormalig senator Johhar Kessen proberen te lokaliseren. Het Empire geloofde dat Kessen meer wist over de locatie van de nieuwe rebellenbasis. Tijdens die missie kreeg Veers assistentie van Captain Kosh die eerder op Tatooine had gediend in het 68th Legion. Samen met Admiral Kendal Ozzel werd Veers naar Mustafar geroepen om Darth Vader te ontmoeten in zijn kasteel. Terwijl Ozzel de rebellen als ongedierte beschouwde, merkte Veers op dat de rebellen onkruid was, dat door het Empire moest verdelgd worden als een storm. Maar zolang de rebellen onkruid waren, zouden ze de storm overleven. Enkel als de rebellen zouden groeien, zouden ze effectief kunnen breken, zoals een boom tijdens een storm. Vader herinnerde zich wat Leia Organa tegen Wilhuff Tarkin had gezegd aan boord van de Death Star en betrok Veers bij zijn volgende plannen tegen de rebellen. Death Squadron thumb|right|250px|Veers in Battle Armor Daarna werd Veers toegewezen aan Vaders Death Squadron als hoogste Army Officer in de gelederen en voerde hij persoonlijk Blizzard Force aan, zijn speciale eenheid van AT-AT Walkers. In 3 ABY dacht Vader eindelijk de rebellenbasis te hebben gevonden en commandeerde Admiral Ozzel om koers te zetten naar Hoth. Veers bracht het bericht aan Vader dat Ozzel dacht om de rebellen te verrassen. Dit had er echter voor gezorgd dat ze een schield konden optrekken en dat Veers persoonlijk moest landen met zijn troepen. Veers riep Thundering Herd op om als de bemanning voor de Walkers te dienen. In pantser trok Veers ten strijde in Blizzard 1. Tijdens de Battle of Hoth beleefde Veers zijn grootste triomf. Alhoewel er een aantal Walkers werden vernietigd, ofwel door de grillige natuur ofwel door de Rebel Alliance slaagde hij erin om de Rebel Shield Generator relatief snel en zonder problemen uit te schakelen zodat Vader zonder problemen dichtbij de Echo Base kon landen en de grondtroepen de laatste tekenen van weerstand konden overmeesteren. In de laatste fase van het gevecht raakte de cockpit van Veers' walker echter zelf vernietigd door een crash met de T-47 Snowspeeder van Derek Klivian. Wat er na de Battle of Hoth met Veers gebeurde, was niet geweten. In Legends * Veers had een zoon genaamd Zevulon en belandde in een hoverchair na de crash met de snowspeeder. * Op Culroon III in Wild Space werd Veers gepromoveerd tot Major na een tactische ingreep en snelle tussenkomst van Veers die ervoor had gezorgd dat een hele groep Imperials niet werd vermoord door plaatselijke krijgers. De incompetente General Irrv die Veers had bevolen om niets te doen, werd na de missie geëxecuteerd en Veers werd gepromoveerd. Achter de schermen * Veers werd gespeeld door de bekende Britse acteur Julian Glover. * In het spel Battlefront II werd de stem ingesproken door Julians zoon Jamie Glover. * Veers had kunnen verschijnen in Episode VI maar nadat het verhaal veranderde werden Veers' scènes ook weggelaten. * Veers' thuisplaneet werd pas bekend in de Star Wars Character Encyclopedia uit 2011. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Bron *Databank *Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I – comic *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded *Star Wars: Complete Locations *Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia *Star Wars: On the Front Lines *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Sourcebook *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia category:Imperial Officers category:Mensen